fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Crossover First Mission
Part 1 Enterprise-C Captain Rachel Garrett walked onto the bridge of her ship. They where about to leave spacedock to embark on there first mission. She walked to her command chair and sat down. Commander Anthony William's had gotten up and moved to his position at Ops where he controlled most of the vital systems. The Ensign that had been left the spot. "Report?" Garrett asked. "Where ready to leave dock Captain," Lieutenant Richard Castillo replied. "Take us out then Lieutenant," Garrett said leaning back in her chair. The Enterprise NCC-1701-C powered up and moved forward using her thrusters. Then she was in space. "Helm set course, 142.64. warp factor 3," Garrett ordered. "Aye sir," the ship powered up and a moment later was in warp. Lt.Commander Jerry Arsco walked into main engineering . As the head of this staff he was happy with his new post. They had set out for there first mission and had been at warp 3 for sixteen hours. The Engines where holding up fine and Jerry had just relived, Lieutenant Vicky Anderson his assistant chief engineer. He smiled as she left. "My god he thought to himself the first day on the new assignment and I already have a crush on my assistant," he thought to himself. He went over to the reading boards just outside the warp core. He looked inside. The core pulsed with the colors of Red,and Blue. He started to monitor the readings. Lt.Commander Patrick Wellton stood on alert at tactical. As the chief tactical officer he was responsible for all weapons and the sensors. Commander William's also had control of the sensors and could reroute the weapons systems to ops incase something happened to Patrick. His board gave a sharp noise and Patrick hit a button. A sensor display popped up and showed a Klingon warship approaching. "Captain Klingon warship dead ahead," Wellton spoke up. "Red Alert," was all that Garrett said. A second latter the Red Alert klaxons where blaring. Lieutenant Castillio brought the ship to a full stop allowing the Klingon ship to approach. "They have weapons lock," Commander William's announced from ops. "Phasers ready,loading photon torpedo bays now," Wellton announced. The Klingon ship approached the Enterprise with weapons locked. "Fire" the Klingon Captain said. Disrupter beams lashed out catching the Enterprise. Sparks danced across her shields. The Klingon ship fired again this time with photons. "Shields down to 81 percent," Wellton called. "Lock phasers and return fire," Garrett called. The yellow energy beam struck the Klingon ship. Castillio powered up the impulse engines by order of the Captain and took them right past the Klingon ship flying over it. Wellton took that moment and fired the phasers again scoring a direct hit and then following it up with two photon torpedoes. "There shields are down to 72 percent," William's called. More disrupter fire hit the Enterprise. "Shields down to 69 percent Captain," Wellton announced. "Sir they are leaving," Castillio announced. The Klingon warship had gone into warp. "How un-klingon," Garrett said. "Indeed," William's added. "Begin repairs," Garrett ordered. The crew responded to her order. Two days later the Enterprise was in good shape having made every repair. There was no major damage but repairing the one hull breach had taken a full day. Vicky Anderson opened the doors to her quarters and walked in. It had been a long day of repairing the ship. She came in and fell onto her bed. She was dozing off when the intercom barked, "All officers to there posts," the voice of Captain Garrett had called out over the intercom. Vicky got up, got the wrinkles out of her uniform and stepped out into the hall. Part 2 Enterprise-A Captain James T. Kirk came onto the bridge of his ship. "Report?" he said. "Some kind of energy distortion Captain," Spock said. "Reading are off the scale Keptin," Chekov said from the helm. Kirk moved and sat down in his chair. "Full sensor scan, Mr.Spock," Kirk said. "Strange readings there appears to be a starship on the other side Federation sir," he said. "Uhura can you hail them?" Kirk asked. "I'm trying sir but there's to much interference," she said. "Keep trying," Kirk said. "Sir we could launch a probe through," Spock offered. "Make it so," Kirk replied. "It will take a few hours to make modifications," Spock said. "Very well you have the bridge," Kirk replied and left dissapering into the turbolift. The doors shut and off he went. Spock began to modify the probe while Chekov backed them up a little to get at a safer distance. Captains Log Stardate:9452.11.: We have encountered some kind of spaceial distortion. Sensors indicate a starfleet vessel on the other side and Spock is preparing a special probe to attempt to communicate with the other ship. It will take a few hours until the probe is ready. Four hours later Kirk was sitting in his command chair watching the probe streak towards the distortion. It dissaperd inside and it began to transmit the message. "Getting feedback from the probe," Chekov said. "On screen, Kirk replied. The viewscreen shifted from the anomaly to a starship. It was a Federation ship all right but Kirk did not know the design. Then the letters on the saucer section of the ship could be seen. "NCC-1701-C USS Enterprise" Kirk said outloud. Part 3 Through The Anomaly Captain Garrett watched the probe emerge from the spacial anomaly. "It is sending out a message," William's said. "On speakers," Garrett replied. "This is James Kirk of the starship Enterprise to the ship on the other side respond by launching probe to the reading of the probe you are seeing on your screen now," the voice of Kirk said. "Captain distortion wave where being pulled inside the anomaly," Wellton called out. "Shields up, brace for impact," Garrett called. Then the wave hit the ship. She was buckled around and after several more moments of a pounding returned to normal space to find the Enterprise-A infront of them. Garrett pulled herself to her feet after being knocked to the ground. "Report," no one responded, "Wellton," she said. The Lt.Commander lay slumped over his console blood pouring down his face. The console had exploded he was dead. Her first officer was not awake and Castillo was leaning against his control board. She shook him and he awoke. "Running sensor sweep now Captain," he said. Then she called for more officers to come to the bridge. Wellton was carried off to sickbay where he was placed on ice. Acting chief tactical officer Lieutenant James Quinn got them some sensor readings and got the viewscreen back on-line. Commander Anthony Andrews had been woken and had resumed his post. Chief Medical Officer Carly Heathens had insisted that he come to sickbay but the Captain told her to move on. "Captain Kirk on-screen," Quinn said from tactical. The viewscreen changed from showing the Enterprise-A to showing the face of James T.Kirk a living legend. That legend had been dead for quiet sometime in Garretts universe having died on the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B. Quinn was running more scans from the science station since the tactical station was destroyed. "I am Captain James T. Kirk and you are?" Kirk inquired. "Captain Rachel Garrett," the Captain responded to Kirk's question. They continued to talk before reaching the conclusion to send the Enterprise-C back so as to not effect the time-line. "It would be a few days though before they got the shields back on-line. They had been fried in the trip through the anomaly. "Start repairing the ship, top priority is the shields and the engines," Garrett said, "Now get to work," she added. She hit the intercom, "Garrett to Arsco," "Captain this is Anderson, Commander Arsco is in sickbay he was injured," the voice of the assistant chief engineer came back. "Your in command then," Garrett said. "Aye sir," Anderson replied. "Get me shields and engines back on-line as quick as possible and get them to operate more powerfully we need all of the protection we can get," Garrett told Vicky. "I understand Captain," she said. Garrett terminated the channel. "Get me the Enterprise-A," she said. James Kirk came onto the screen. "Captain there will be no more talk, and please don't talk of this encounter unless it is to starfleet command," Garrett ordered the starfleet legend who was the same rank as her. "Of course Captain, we will remain here until you have entered the anomaly, Kirk out," the transmission ended and the viewscreen showed the older Enterprise once again. It took another three days before the Enterprise was ready. She powered up her engines and started for the anomaly. When she was inside the Enterprise-A went to warp. "They are inside the anomaly Captain," Spock said. "Lay in a course for Earth Mr.Chekov warp factor 6," Kirk ordered. "Aye Keptin," Chekov replied. A moment later the Enterprise-A was in warp. The Enterprise-C emerged in space. Commander William's was dead. In one shockwave he had been thrown into the wall cracking his head open and breaking his neck. He died immediately. Garrett was filled with pain at seeing her officer dying on the first mission. Then as to top it off they weren't even in there own time. The Enterprise-B hailed them. After a brief chat with the Captain of the Enterprise-B, Garrett was about to lead her ship back through the anomaly when three Klingon battle cruisers approached firing. The Enterprise-B rocketed as she was hit again. Ensign Sulu brought the ship around and the phasers lashed out. On the viewscreen the Enterprise-C flew past the Enterprise-B firing its weapons. One of the Klingon ships buckled and was destroyed. On the bridge of the Enterprise-C Lt.Commander Alexander Okuda was acting first officer. He was at ops loading the torpedo bays. He had been the second officer but had been sick and restricted to quarters. But when the first officer had been killed Okuda had been called to the bridge. His face was pale and he was still ill. "Photons ready, Captain," he called. "Fire when ready," Garrett said. The torpedoes lashed out and struck a Klingon ship. The Enterprise-C was shook as she was hit. The Enterprise-B fired destroying another Klingon ship. Then both Enterprise's fired on the last ship which was destroyed in a matter of minuets. Four days later the Enterprise-C re-entered the rift and this time did emerge in her own time. "Set a course for the nearest starbase warp 2," Garrett ordered. "Aye sir," Castillo said. The ship jumped into warp.